Hannover 96
Train-the-Trainer (2016) will be held between 15-17 June in Bangalore. Close Open main menu EditWatch this page Hannover 96 Hannover 96 crest Full name Hannoverscher Sportverein von 1896 e.V. Nickname(s) Die Roten (The Reds) Founded 12 April 1896; 120 years ago Ground HDI-Arena Capacity 49,000 President Martin Kind Manager Daniel Stendel League 2. Bundesliga 2015–16 18th (Relegated) Website Club home page Home colours Away colours Third colours Current season Hannoverscher Sportverein von 1896, commonly referred to as Hannover 96 ˈzɛksʔʊntˈnɔʏ̯nt͡sɪç, Hannover, HSV (although this may cause confusion with Hamburger SV) or simply 96, is a German association football club based in the city of Hanover, Lower Saxony. Hannover 96 play in the 2. Bundesliga, the second tier in the German football league system. Hannover 96 was founded in 1896. Hannover have won two German championships and one DFB-Pokal. Hannover's stadium is the HDI-Arena. Hannover 96 has a big rivalry with VfL Wolfsburg and Eintracht Braunschweig. Contents History Edit Foundation to WWII Edit Logo of foundation club Hannoverscher FC 1896 The club was founded on 12 April 1896 as Hannoverscher Fußball-Club 1896, upon the suggestion of Ferdinand-Wilhelm Fricke, founder of the Deutscher FV 1878 Hannover.1 Their initial enthusiasm was for athletics and rugby; football did not become their primary interest until 1899. Most of the membership of Germania 1902 Hannover became part of 96 in 1902, while others of the club formed Hannoverscher Ballspielverein. In 1913, they merged with Ballverein 1898 Hannovera (formed in the 1905 merger of Fußballverein Hannovera 1898 Hannover and Hannoverscher BV) to become Hannoverscher Sportverein 1896. Hannoverscher FC's colours were black-white-green, but they played in blue, while BV played in red. The newly united team kept black-white-green as the club colours, but they chose to take to the field in red, giving the team the nickname Die Roten ("The Reds"). The team's third jersey is in the club's official colours. The club made regular appearances in the national playoffs through the early 1900s, but were unable to progress past Eintracht Braunschweig, planting the seeds of a rivalry that has survived to this day. HSV continued to field strong sides and make national level appearances on into the 1920s. Under the Third Reich, German football was re-organized into 16 top-flight leagues in 1933 and Hannover became part of the Gauliga Niedersachsen. They appeared in the country's final rounds in 1935 and sent representatives to the national side the next year. They won their first national championship in 1938 in what was one of the biggest upsets in German football history when they beat Schalke 04, the most dominant side in the country in the era. The two sides played to a 3–3 draw before Hannover prevailed 4–3 in a tension filled re-match. In 1942, the team moved to the newly formed Gauliga Braunschweig-Südhannover. Post-War era Edit Like most other German organizations, the club was dissolved after World War II by occupying Allied authorities. A combined local side was assembled in August 1945 and the next month a mixed group of players from Hannover 96 and Arminia Hannover played their first post-war match against a British military team. HSV was later formally re-established as Hannoverscher SV on 11 November 1945 before re-adopting its traditional name on 27 April 1946. The club resumed league play in 1947 in the first division Oberliga Nord and was relegated, but quickly returned to the top-flight in 1949. Hannover 96's next appearance in a national final would not come until 1954 when they soundly defeated 1. FC Kaiserslautern 5–1. The beaten side included five of the same players who would go on later that year to win Germany's first World Cup in a surprise victory known as the Miracle of Bern. In 1963, the Bundesliga, Germany's new professional football league, began play with 16 of the nation's top teams. Hannover played in the Regionalliga Nord (II) that season, but earned promotion to the senior circuit in the following year. The club's advance to the Bundesliga in 1964 was well received as they set a league attendance record in their first year, averaging 46,000 spectators a game. 96 played at the upper level for a decade, until finally relegated to the 2nd Bundesliga Nord for the 1974–75 season. They bounced right back, but were again sent down, this time to spend 17 of the next 20 years in the second tier. Reunification to present Edit Hannover 96 against Borussia Dortmund in September 2006 The club suffered from financial problems in the late 1970s and again in the early 1990s. Then, in 1992, Hannover put together an impressive run that would lead them to the capture of their first DFB-Pokal and help to set their finances right. That run included victories over Bundesliga sides Borussia Dortmund, VfL Bochum, Karlsruher SC, Werder Bremen and Borussia Mönchengladbach, as they became the first lower division side to win the competition. Hero for the cupwinners was goalkeeper Jörg Sievers, who made two saves when the semi-final match went to penalties and then scored the winner in his own turn at the spot. In the cup final, he again made two saves when that match was also decided on penalties. The team's low point came with demotion to Regionalliga Nord (III) for two years in 1996–98: the fact that the fall from the second league came during their anniversary year unfortunately made them a laughing stock among fans of rival teams for years to come. Hannover made a fresh start with a new team of hungry youngsters, many of whom went on to play for the national team, such as Gerald Asamoah, Sebastian Kehl and Fabian Ernst, or impress in the Bundesliga. 96 returned to tier II play in 1998, and to the Bundesliga in 2002 on the strength of a record-setting 75-point season. Since their promotion, the club have consolidated in the top flight, achieving a string of mid-table finishes under the command of several managers. Coach Dieter Hecking was brought in just weeks into the 2006–07 season after a disastrous start under Peter Neururer, in which the club lost the first three matches by a combined 11 goals. The 2007–08 season showed some early promise with impressive pre-season wins over Rangers and Real Madrid. However, they earned mixed results in their opening six Bundesliga matches. The team then put together a three match winning run, capped by a 2–0 win at champions VfB Stuttgart, to surge into the top six. Following the winter break, Hannover slipped after putting forth some disappointing performances which they turned around to be defeated only two times in their last 11 matches of the season. This secured a points record of 49 for Die Roten in the Bundesliga, thus ending them in eighth place. The 2008–09 season started undesirably for Hannover with losses. However, it looked to have been rectified with a 5–1 thrashing of Borussia Mönchengladbach, a shock 1–0 win over Bayern Munich at home, which had not occurred for 20 years, and a thrilling 3–0 victory over Hamburger SV. Hannover settled in the lower-mid-table until the winter break. The second half of the season consisted of inconsistent results, relying almost entirely on home form to keep Hannover in the top league. The club finally achieved an away win with a few games remaining which boosted them from trouble and stabilized them, leading to an 11th-place finish. The season was one of inconsistent form and long injuries to key players. The 2009–10 season was launched with new optimism with a new kit being released which included traditional away and alternative kits. Hannover also signed a new technical director in Jörg Schmadtke, who brought a new perspective to the club. The new signings were Karim Haggui and Constant Djakpa from Bayer Leverkusen, Valdet Rama from FC Ingolstadt. The season started undesirably with a late 1–0 loss to Hertha BSC and a disappointing home draw to Mainz 05, after which coach Dieter Hecking resigned voluntarily. He was succeeded by former assistant Andreas Bergmann. As the season continued, once again Hannover had many key players injured, including the majority of attacking players and key defenders, as well as the shocking and tragic suicide of German international goalkeeper Robert Enke. Andreas Bergmann was removed as coach and replaced by Mirko Slomka shortly after the winter break. Arouna Koné and Elson were signed to boost the squad. Hannover 96 spent the majority of the year in the relegation zone , and with a few wins in the last games of the season, Hannover had to win and hope results went their way for them. Hannover won 3–0,2 with Arnold Bruggink, Mike Hanke and Sérgio Pinto all scoring to keep them in the Bundesliga. In the 2010–11 season, Hannover surprised everybody by finishing in a record-high fourth place, qualifying for Europe for the first time in 19 years. In 2011–12, the team opened with a 2–1 win over 1899 Hoffenheim, followed by a 2–1 away win against 1. FC Nürnberg. In the play-offs to the Europa League, Hannover won against Sevilla 3–2 on aggregate to reach the group stage. Shortly before the end of the 2011–12 season, Hannover Technical Cirector Jörg Schmadtke resigned due to family issues. It had been speculated that Schmadtke would join 1. FC Köln, but according to Bild, Schmadtke agreed with President Martin Kind on a return to Hannover after his break. Death of Robert Enke Edit Tributes at AWD-Arena in Hannover On 10 November 2009, at the age of 32, Hannover's first-choice goalkeeper Robert Enke committed suicide when he stood in front of a regional express train at a level crossing in Eilvese, Neustadt am Rübenberge.34 Police confirmed a suicide note was discovered but would not publicise its details.5 His widow, Teresa, revealed that her husband had been suffering from depression for six years and was treated by a psychiatrist.6 After the death of his daughter Lara in 2006, he struggled to cope with the loss.7 Many fans immediately flocked to Hannover 96's AWD-Arena home to lay flowers and light candles and sign the book of condolences upon news breaking. His former club Barcelona held a minute's silence before their game that night, and several international matches the following weekend paid the same tribute. As a mark of respect, the German national team cancelled their friendly match against Chile which had been scheduled for 14 November.8 A minute's silence was also held at all Bundesliga games during on 21 and 22 November 2009, as well as at Benfica's game in the Taça de Portugal, a former club of Enke.9 Germany also cancelled a planned training session and all interviews after his death. Oliver Bierhoff, the national team's general manager, said, "We are all shocked. We are lost for words."7 On 15 November 2009, nearly 40,000 attendees filled the AWD-Arena for his memorial service. Enke's coffin, covered in white roses, was carried by six of his Hannover 96 teammates.10 He was then buried in Neustadt, outside the city of Hanover, next to his daughter's grave.11 As a further mark of respect for their former teammate, Hannover 96 players displayed the number one in a circle on the breast of their jerseys, as approved by the German Football Association (DFL), as a subtle tribute for the rest of the 2009–10 season.12 Stadium Edit Hannover 96 plays in the HDI-Arena, built in 1954 as the "Niedersachsenstadion", which now has a capacity of 49,000 spectators. During the 2006 World Cup, the stadium was the site of four first round matches and one Round of 16 match. The stadium had also served as a site for matches in the 1974 World Cup and UEFA Euro 1988. European Cups history Edit 13 Season Round Club Home Away Aggregate 1992–93 European Cup Winners' Cup R1 Germany Werder Bremen 2–1 1–3 3–4 2011–12 UEFA Europa League Play-off Spain Sevilla 2–1 1–1 3–2 Group Belgium Standard Liège 0–0 0–2 0–2 Denmark Copenhagen 2–2 2–1 4–3 Ukraine Vorskla Poltava 3–1 2–1 5–2 Round of 32 Belgium Club Brugge 2–1 1–0 3–1 Round of 16 Belgium Standard Liège 4–0 2–2 6–2 Quarterfinals Spain Atlético Madrid 1–2 1–2 2–4 2012–13 UEFA Europa League Q3 Republic of Ireland St. Patrick's Athletic 2–0 3–0 5–0 Play-off Poland Śląsk Wrocław 5–1 5–3 10–4 Group Netherlands Twente 0–0 2–2 2–2 Spain Levante 2–1 2–2 4–3 Sweden Helsingborg 3–2 2–1 5–3 Round of 32 Russia Anzhi Makhachkala 1–1 1–3 2–4 Honours Edit The club's honours: German Championship Champions: 1938, 1954 DFB-Pokal Winners: 1991–92 2. Bundesliga Champions: 1986–87, 2001–02 Südkreisliga Champions: 1921, 1927, 1928, 1930 Gauliga Niedersachsen Champions: 1935, 1938 Gauliga Niedersachsen-Süd Champions: 1940, 1941 Oberliga Nord Champions: 1954 2. Bundesliga Nord Champions: 1975 Regionalliga Nord Champions: 1997, 1998 Lower Saxony Cup Winners: 1982,1998, 1999 Youth Edit German Under 17 Championship Runners-up: 1994, 1995 Under 19 Bundesliga North/Northeast Champions: 2004 Records Edit Miscellaneous Records Players Edit For recent transfers, see List of German football transfers summer 2015 and List of German football transfers winter 2015–16. Current squad Edit As of 7 April 201614 Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. No. Position Player 1 Germany GK Ron-Robert Zieler (vice-captain) 2 Denmark MF Leon Andreasen (vice-captain) 3 Chile DF Miiko Albornoz 4 Japan DF Hiroki Sakai 5 Senegal MF Salif Sané 6 Turkey MF Ceyhun Gülselam 7 Germany MF Edgar Prib 15 8 Germany MF Manuel Schmiedebach 9 Poland FW Artur Sobiech 10 Japan MF Hiroshi Kiyotake 11 Germany MF Felix Klaus 13 Germany GK Philipp Tschauner 14 France MF Allan Saint Maximin (on loan from Monaco) 15 Germany MF Andre Hoffmann 16 Japan MF Hotaru Yamaguchi 17 Denmark FW Uffe Bech 18 Norway MF Iver Fossum No. Position Player 19 Germany DF Christian Schulz (captain) 20 Brazil DF Felipe 21 Germany FW Marius Wolf 22 Portugal FW Hugo Almeida 24 Sweden DF Alexander Milošević (on loan from Beşiktaş) 26 Turkey FW Kenan Karaman 27 Germany DF Vladimir Ranković 28 Hungary MF Ádám Szalai (on loan from 1899 Hoffenheim) 29 Germany DF Oliver Sorg 30 Austria GK Samuel Radlinger 31 Germany DF Waldemar Anton 34 Germany MF Tim Dierßen 35 Netherlands FW Charlison Benschop 37 Germany FW Noah-Joel Sarenren-Bazee 38 Kosovo FW Valmir Sulejmani 40 Germany GK Timo Königsmann Out on loan Edit Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. No. Position Player 23 Germany MF Maurice Hirsch (to Germany SpVgg Greuther Fürth) 25 Brazil DF Marcelo (to Turkey Beşiktaş) 33 Germany DF Mike-Steven Bähre (to Germany Hallescher FC) 37 Germany DF Niklas Teichgräber (to Germany VfV Borussia 06 Hildesheim) 39 Turkey FW Mevlüt Erdinç (to France Guingamp) Coach history Edit Germany Robert Fuchs (July 1, 1931 – June 30, 1946) Germany Fritz Pölsterl (Oct 1946–47) Germany Otto Höxtermann (Aug 1947 – Sept 47) Germany Robert Fuchs (July 1, 1947 – June 30, 1950) Germany Christian Bieritz (int.) (Dec 1950) Germany Paul Slopianka-Hoppe (Jan 1951–51) Hungary Emil Izsó (1951–52) Germany Helmut Kronsbein (July 1, 1952 – June 30, 1957) Germany Kuno Klötzer (1957–58) Germany Fritz Silken (1958–59) Germany Günter Grothkopp (1959 – Dec 61) Germany Hannes Kirk (Dec 31, 1961 – March 31, 1962) Germany Heinz Lucas (July 1, 1962 – June 30, 1963) Germany Helmut Kronsbein (July 1, 1963 – April 29, 1966) Germany Hannes Kirk (int.) (April 29, 1966 – May 29, 1966) Germany Horst Buhtz (July 1, 1966 – Aug 12, 1968) Germany Karl-Hein Mühlhausen (int.) (Feb 13, 1968 – June 30, 1968) Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Zlatko Čajkovski (July 1, 1968 – Dec 8, 1969) Germany Rolf Paetz (int.) (Dec 1969) Germany Hans Pilz (Jan 2, 1970 – June 30, 1970) Germany Helmuth Johannsen (July 1, 1970 – Nov 13, 1971) Germany Hans Hipp (Nov 18, 1971 – March 1, 1973) Germany Hannes Baldauf (March 5, 1973 – March 12, 1974) Germany Helmut Kronsbein (March 13, 1974 – Jan 14, 1976) Germany Hannes Baldauf (Jan 15, 1976 – Dec 13, 1976) Germany Helmut Kronsbein (Jan 1, 1977 – June 30, 1978) Germany Anton Burghardt (July 1, 1978 – June 30, 1979) Germany Diethelm Ferner (July 1, 1979 – Dec 14, 1982) Germany Gerd Bohnsack (Dec 10, 1982 – Oct 24, 1983) Germany Werner Biskup (Oct 25, 1983 – Nov 21, 1985) Germany Jürgen Rynio (int.) (Nov 22, 1985 – Jan 12, 1986) Germany Jörg Berger (Jan 13, 1986 – March 17, 1986) Germany Helmut Kalthoff (March 18, 1986 – June 30, 1986) Germany Jürgen Wähling (July 1, 1986 – Sept 19, 1988) Germany Hans Siemensmeyer (Sept 19, 1988 – March 21, 1989) Germany Reinhard Saftig (March 22, 1989 – June 30, 1989) Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Slobodan Cendic (July 1, 1989 – Aug 31, 1989) Germany Michael Krüger (Sept 13, 1989 – Sept 30, 1990) Germany Hans-Dieter Schmidt (int.) (1990) Germany Michael Lorkowski (Oct 17, 1990 – June 30, 1992) Germany E. Vogel & Germany H. Baldauf (July 1, 1992 – Nov 8, 1993) Germany Rolf Schafstall (Nov 9, 1993 – Oct 30, 1994) Germany Stefan Mertesacker (int.) (Oct 31, 1994 – Nov 6, 1994) Germany Peter Neururer (Nov 7, 1994 – May 30, 1995) Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Miloš Đelmaš (int.) (May 31, 1995 – June 18, 1995) Germany Egon Coordes (July 1, 1995 – March 25, 1996) Germany Jürgen Stoffregen (March 26, 1996 – June 30, 1996) Germany Reinhold Fanz (July 1, 1996 – Dec 21, 1998) Germany Franz Gerber (Jan 1, 1999 – June 30, 1999) Croatia Branko Ivanković (July 1, 1999 – Feb 20, 2000) Germany Horst Ehrmantraut (Feb 21, 2000 – April 23, 2001) Czech Republic Stanislav Levý (int.) (April 24, 2001 – June 30, 2001) Germany R. Rangnick & Germany M. Slomka (July 1, 2001 – March 7, 2004) Germany E. Lienen & Germany M. Frontzeck (March 9, 2004 – Nov 9, 2005) Germany Peter Neururer (Nov 9, 2005 – Aug 30, 2006) Denmark Michael Schjønberg (int.) (Sept 1, 2006 – Sept 7, 2006) Germany Dieter Hecking (Sept 8, 2006 – Aug 19, 2009) Germany Andreas Bergmann (Aug 20, 2009 – Jan 19, 2010) Germany Mirko Slomka (Jan 19, 2010 – Dec 27, 2013) Turkey Tayfun Korkut (Dec 31, 2013 – Apr 20, 2015) Germany Michael Frontzeck (Apr 20, 2015 – Dec 21, 2015) Germany Thomas Schaaf (Jan 4, 2016 – Apr 3, 2016) Germany Daniel Stendel (Apr 3, 2016 – ) Hannover 96 Amateure (II) Edit Main article: Hannover 96 II Hannover fields a successful amateur side that has three German amateur championships to its credit (1960, 1964, 1965) as well as losing appearances in the 1966 and 1967 finals. The second team has also taken part in the German Cup tournament and currently plays in the Regionalliga Nord (IV). Honours Edit The team's honours: Amateurliga Niedersachsen-West Champions: 1960 Amateurliga Niedersachsen-Ost Champions: 1964 Amateurliga Niedersachsen Champions: 1965, 1966, 1967 German amateur championship Champions: 1960, 1964, 1965 Lower Saxony Cup Winners: 1982 Current squad Edit As of 20 August 201516 Note: Flags indicate national team as defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. No. Position Player 1 Germany GK Timo Königsmann 2 Germany DF Vladimir Rankovic 3 Germany DF Niklas Teichgräber 4 Albania FW Valmir Sulejmani 5 Germany DF Lennart Müller 6 Germany MF Can Tuna 7 Germany MF Noah-Joel Sarenzen-Bazee 8 Germany DF Patrick Schwarz 9 Germany FW Roman Prokoph 10 Germany MF Sebastian Ernst 11 Germany MF Dennis Hoins 12 Germany GK Marco Pinkernelle 13 Germany FW Kevin Krottke 14 India MF Malsawmzuala 15 Germany MF Mike-Steven Bähre 16 Germany DF Lukas Wilton No. Position Player 17 Germany DF Kevin Wolf 18 Germany MF Melih Hortum 19 Germany DF Fynn Arkenberg 20 Germany MF Marcel Polomka 21 Germany MF Fabian Pietler 22 Germany GK Maximilian Brünig 23 Germany MF Dennis Marotzke 24 Germany MF Tim Dierßen 25 India MF Lalramzuava Khiangte 27 Germany MF Nikola Serra 28 Germany DF Waldemar Anton 29 Germany FW Patrick Jahn 30 Germany GK Alexander Rehberg 33 Austria GK Samuel Radlinger Manager: Germany Michael Krüger; Assistant-Manager: Germany Daniel Bauer See also Edit List of Hannover 96 seasons References Edit ^ Die Roten – Die Geschichte von Hannover 96 (German) Hardy Grüne website – Text samples on his book on the history of Hannover 96, accessed: 25 January 2009 ^ 1 ^ "Germany keeper dies in accident". BBC News. 10 November 2009. Retrieved 10 November 2009. ^ "Enke death confirmed as suicide". Eurosport. 11 November 2009. Retrieved 11 November 2009. ^ "Robert Enke (24.08.1977 – 10.11.2009)" (in German). kicker.de. 9 November 2010. Retrieved 1 April 2011. ^ "Teresa Enke: Letzte Hoffnung Liebe" (in German). Stern.de. 11 November 2009. Retrieved 11 November 2009. ^ a b "Goalkeeper suicide stuns football". BBC News. 11 November 2009. ^ "Germany call off Chile friendly". 11 November 2009. Retrieved 11 November 2009. ^ "Goalkeeper suicide stuns football". BBC News. 11 November 2009. Retrieved 11 November 2009. ^ "Ruhe in Frieden: Anrührender Abschied von Enke" (in German). Schweriner Volkszeitung. 15 November 2009. Retrieved 18 May 2010. ^ ""Er war einer von uns" – Trauerfeier mit vielen Emotionen" (in German). Hamburger Abendblatt. 16 November 2009. Retrieved 1 April 2011. ^ "Hannover pay tribute to Robert Enke with special shirt". BBC Sport. 25 November 2009. Retrieved 25 November 2009. ^ Hannover in Europe ^ "Unser Team 2015/16" Team 2015/16 (in German). Hannover 96. Retrieved 22 December 2015. ^ "Edgar Prib" (in German). Hannover 96. Retrieved 16 May 2016. ^ https://www.hannover96.de/nachwuchs-nlz/teams/u23.html External links Edit Official website (German) AWD Arena Read in another language Last edited 11 days ago by Sabbatino Wikipedia®® MobileDesktop Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacy